A Little Less Sixteen Candles
by Blaise White
Summary: The Oneshot I promised my reveiwers from Ninja In Love. It's set to A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me, by FallOut Boy. A Kakashi and Sakura one shot. You're gonna love it!


A/N: Here's the fic I promised. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Fall Out Boy Lyrics. All though I am working on owning fall out boy!

_I confess, I'm messed up dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around.And I know you dressed up. Hey kid, you'll never live this down._

Naruto walked into the room already crowded with people. He adjusted his jacket. He bumped into someone. "Oops. I'm sorry." Naruto muttered. He had dressed up fancy for the party, but now he started to think he was over dressed. The person he bumped into wasn't so forgiving. He grabbed Naruto's jacket and punged his face into the punch bowl. Some of the punch stained Naruto's shirt. He turned around as he hear Jiraiya shout at him with a smile;

"Hey Kid, you'll never live this down!" Juraiya laughed. Naruto scowled and scanned the room for Sakura. Finally he spotted her.

_'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with. And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

Naruto found himself walking towards Sakura thining about all the times he let her down. He hoped she would still accept him. He then thought of an embarrassing moment that occured not so long ago. She had been asked many times to dance. Even Gaara had asked her. So Naruto was feeling a bit nervous.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming. She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

He had fallen asleep on Sakura's pourch by accident after a particularly though mission. He wanted to talk to Sakura, but passed out. He walked up to her and tried to talk with her. She turned and glared at him.

"why don't you just drop dead Naruto?" Sakura asked cruely. Naruto turned and walked away his face red. He didn't like it when Sakura talked to him like that.

_I don't blame you for being you. But you can't blame me for hating it. So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her.  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

He didn't really blame Sakura. Everyone talked to him like that. But it didn't stop him from hating it. He glanced up as Ino walked over to him. She looked angry for some reason.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her!" Ino shouted. She put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and spun him around to face Sakura again. Naruto looked over at her wide eyed. She wasn't alone. Kakashi was talking with her. Naruto was able to hear of what Kakashi was saying.

"I set my clocks early so I wouldn't be late." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

_Write me off, give up on me. Cause darling, what did you expect. I'm just off a lost cause, don't even take this bet. You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights. Get all the sighs and the moans just right._

Sakura was finally able to get away from Kakashi. She had spotted Sasuke in the corner and walked over to him. "Hey Sasuke. How are you?" Sasuke gazed at her cooly.

"Go away Sakura." Sasuke said. In truth he really liked her. It was obvious to everyone but Sakura. Sakura looked down cast and walked away. Sasuke didn't want to talk because what happened a couple weeks ago.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming. She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

He had fallen asleep on Sakura's front porch. Luckily he woke up before she had caught him. Sakura all of a sudden Sakura whirled around and glared at Sasuke. "Why don't you just drop dead!" She shouted for the second time that night. Sasuke looked at her stunned.

_I don't blame you for being you. But you can't blame me for hating it. So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her.  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

Sasuke didn't really blame her for getting mad. He was always a jerk to her. But he couldn't risk getting close to her. He glanced up at Hinata who was walking up to him for some reason. She looked sort of angry. Something was making her very bold that night.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her!" Hinata shouted. Sasuke turned to do just that but saw Kakashi was already talking with her. Sakura looked like she was crying. Kakashi was gently wiping away her tears.

_You said you'd keep me honest, but I won't call you on it._

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura regretful for what happened. Naruto wished that he was more reliable. Sasuke wished that he was more honest and open about his feelings.

_I don't blame you for being you. But you can't blame me for hating it. So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her.I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto blamed Saura for rejecting them. It was their own fault. But they still hated the feeling. They recalled what the girls had said to them earlier. They ran up to Sakura, but stopped dead when they Saw Kakashi with her yet again. They wondered why Kakashi was always hanging around Sakura now.

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

"Happy birthday Sakura," Kakashi whispered. Then he kissed her softly.


End file.
